Sword and Ninken Clash: Mudro vs. Kenshi
Mudro jumped down from his houses balcony and onto the ground headed towards the villages when he was almost ran over by a dog and yelled "HEY DOG WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN!!" The dog just looked at the Uchiha and growled at him. The dog was white in color and looked wolffish. A young man was walking towards the Uchiha. "Hey, sorry about that. My dog just ran off barking suddenly. You okay?" he asked. "Stupid dog" Mudro said to himself, then turned to Kenshi and said "ya i'm fine, but is your dog ok? he looks like he's mad, or ready for a fight" "He's fine, but he looks eager for a brawl. Lets make a bet. If you beat me, you have to buy me lunch. I'm starving after that last mission of mine. But if you win, I have to buy you lunch. How does that sound?" the young man asked Mudro with his canine companion barking in reply. Mudro raised an eyebrow at the offer and said "sure why not i'm up for the challenge! But we're most definately not gonna duke it out here in the village are we?" "Nope, but I know of a place. Empty fields and whatnot. I can take you there." said Kenshi. lead the way!" Mudro said following the strange one with the dog Kenshi, along with his ninken Shiromaru took Mudro out to a grassy plain not too far from the village. The wind swept through the grass and leaves from forest trees while rushing water can be heard from a nearby waterfall. "Alright. You ready Mr. Stranger?" asked Kenshi. "hahaha, the name's Mudro mr. dogman, what's yours?" Mudro asked getting in his fighting stance pulling out a kunai. "Kenshi Inuzuka. And this is my partner Shiromaru." he replied as his dog barked. "Whenever you're ready Mudro." Mudro bit his thumb drawing blood and slammed his it down on the ground and summoned his swords, since he forgot them at home, and strapped them to his waist and charged in towards Kenshi and the dog and said "pleased to meet ya'll" "Alright." said Kenshi as he did a combat stance as he got ready to attack the incoming Uchiha. "................. Draw!" he yelled as he and Shiromaru performed the Fang Passing Fang and headed towards Mudro at a high speed. Mudro charged the kunai with lightning chakra and sent into the tornado of the shinobi and puppy and said "this should be fun" then jumped up and used Fire Release: Burning Atlas "How troublesome." said Kenshi in a stark tone. He charged himself with lightning and charged at the kunai, deflecting it into a nearby tree which split it in half. With him and Shiromaru avoiding the powerful fire attack. They headed towards him, coming from different directions. Mudro pulled one of his swords out and charged it with lightning chakra and slammed it as hard as he could against the duo attempting to stop it with the clash. The power created was equally match. Because of this, Kenshi and Shiromaru decided to pull back before anything had could happen. "You're quite the prodigy in Kenjutsu Mudro." said Kenshi. He and Shiromaru started to roll at Mudro in the form of buzz saws, shredding the grass in their tracks. Thank you, you and your teammate are prodigy's in the Inuzuka clan aswell" Mudro said as he used Lightning Release: Thunder Claws Kenshi once again charged himself with lightning and clashed with Mudro. Using the opportunity, Shiromaru appeared behind Mudro and used the Passing Fang technique and charged at him. The clone that both hit exploded as mudro appeared under the explosion and used Fire Release: Burning Atlas Kenshi and Shiromaru were revealed to shadow clones as they poofed into smoke. "Hehe. Clones huh? Looks like we were thinking the same thing." said Kenshi as he and Shiromaru took to the skies and formed into a giant vortex, headed towards Mudro. The power which was so great it could leave a big crater in the ground. Mudro jumped towards the two and countered the attack with his Lightning Release: Thunder Claws at full powr along with his sowrd charged with it too The shinobi's attacks collided, causing a shockwave to form. It shook trees and upturned earth, frightening nearby birds, causing them to fly away in distress. With the shockwave ceased and smoke cleared, a large crater was formed in between them. "This battle is starting to get pretty interesting." grinned Kenshi with Shiromaru barking in reply. Your right, This battle is getting interesting" Mudro said as he took off his heavy weight jacket that was over his t-shirt then slammed his palm on the ground and summoned his scythe and body flickered above Kenshi and swing it down charged with fire chakra Kenshi activated the Four Legs Technique and dodged the assault. Grouped together with Shiromaru, Kenshi and the ninken performed another Lightning Fang Passing Fang, heading towards Mudro at an incredible pace. Mudro used Summoning: Field of Blades summoning thousands of blades and used three of them to collide with Kenshi's fang attack. The three swords were quickly repelled by Kenshi's attack. "Mudro, its gonna take more than 3 swords to stop my tracks." he said as he picked up a sword and combined it into his attack, going at Mudro from above. Mudro formed a couple hand seals to reveal explosive tags on all of the swords, jumped up and ignited the tags making all of the swords explode including the one Kenshi had picked up. In a matter of quick thinking, Kenshi threw the explosive laden swords towards the Uchiha, forming a big explosion, obscuring Mudro's sight. Using this opportunity. Kenshi and Shiromaru came up behind him using the Lightning Fang Passing Fang. "same technique over and over gah this is getting old" mudro said as the clone was hit by the fang technique and the real Mudro was above and used Kuzuryūsen slashing his opponent while they were still using their technique. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to kick it up a notch." said Kenshi as he and Shiromaru poofed into smoke, revealing they were shadow clones as he appeared before Mudro. Forming a hand seal, Kenshi and Shiromaru turned into a gigantic two-headed wolf and used the Fang Wolf Fang, spinning into a giant vortex towards Mudro. Shocked by the fact that host powerful sword technique didn't work allowed mudro to be distracted enough to get hit by the technique and some damage done by the impact. After he took the hit he just layed there in shock cause of what happened, then he stood up and said "I'm not strong enough to beat you but i swear to you, i'll give you a run for your money" and with that he slammed his palm back down on the ground and summoned his Arm of Heaven, put it on and charged his arms and feet with lightning chakra and charged towads Kenshi. Kenshi and Shiromaru stopped and turned back into themselves. "Well then, since I'm feeling generous, lets see what you got." said Kenshi as he allowed Mudro to come at him, preparing for a close combat battle. In the meantime, he flipped a coin high into the air, gaining altitude every second. In a blink of an eye Mudro was able to use his speed and grab the coin Kenshi had flipped and said "I may not be as strong as a normal Uchiha, cause of my disadvantage, but i will avenge my Takenshi Uchiha" with that said he summoned one of his giant kunai and swung it at him, spinning then used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique on the shuriken charging them with Lightning chakra. "You do have skills in Bukijutsu, I'll give you that. Able to make clones of ninja weapons is on far higher level than normal clones and charging them all with lightning would require quite a degree of chakra control. Well... Things are getting more exciting." said Kenshi as he pulled out two kunai and charged them with lightning and deflected the hordes of shuriken into a nearby hill, tearing it apart in the process. With the right timing, Kenshi used the kunai and grabbed the two remaining shuriken by catching them by the holes in the center and threw them back at Mudro. Mudro blocked the Kunai with 2 of his katanas starting to slow down but as it did one of the edges struck him in the should, grimaced and decided to jump back from the kunai and in the air said "your gonna have to put me in the ground!!" then used Fire Release: Burning Atlas "So be it. That free lunch will be mine!" said Kenshi as he peformed the Four Legs Technique again and dodge the attack. "Time to put you in the bag." as he peformed the Fang Rotating Fang towards the Uchiha. by all means take it, i dont eat lunch often" Mudro said and used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder